Before She Did
by MiraculousTalenny
Summary: Trina finds Laney as one of her victims to her bullying, and she pushes her to the edge after a sudden fight with Corey. Now Corey needs to find Laney and prove to her that she's worth all the struggle. Rated T for attempted suicide. Corey x Laney story.
1. Need to Calm Down

**Laney's PoV**

It was another day for me to overcome. Everyday, to me, seemed to be a struggle. Scooping out $2 for Kin, arguing with Kon that I'm a girl, not a boy, dealing with Corey's obliviousness, and trying not to lose my temper with the entire band, since they act too reckless with their 'cheese games' and Corey's 'crazy ideas that just might work.'

But, apart from those things annoying me, another obstacle has popped up: Trina. Just when I thought she was too busy with winning Nick Mallory, she decides to make my life more of a living Hell.

Maybe I'm not as tough as I may think I am. Wait, I _am_ tough. But… Why is she the only one who can break me?

She's never really been a threat to me, mostly to Corey, since he's always bothering her to get lyric's. But now, she is a major threat. After about a week, my life's already been made into a living Hell. I actually feel like she's killed me, and her demonic soul has cursed mine into going to Hell, where the devil will torture me more.

I haven't told Corey, or anyone about this problem. They'll think I'm faking my tough personality, when really, what Trina says to me, really hurts me.

" _I, like, heard Corey's been making ugly new posters for an audition; totes, an auditioning for a new bassist for Garbageband! Since he's, like, finally realized that you suck at playing that weird instrument of yours!"_ That was something that got me worried. Lately, my mind has been full of Trina's remarks, and it's caused me to space out during band practices.

Corey keeps asking if I'm alright, but I deny him, and say that "I've forgotten a few keys. Homeworks been taking my time, sorry, Core. I'll get the keys memorized for you tonight."

Of course, that was a lie. I didn't need to memorize my notes: I knew them perfectly.

Trina was the one who I was remembering.

"Lanes."

I looked to my side, letting my attention wandering back to Corey instead of Trina.

"Come with me," I raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him. He sounded concerned and , either way, it wasn't going to be good.

I followed him to the living room, inside of his house, which was warmer than the garage. It was the ending of Summer, so it's now a bit more chilly. Though, it still feels like Summer, considering the boys keep eating ice-cream off of the ice-cream truck, which now comes around everyday.

"Lanes, what's been going on lately?" I frowned at that question. It was upsetting.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" I say swallowing a bit. Hopefully, his oblivious-self would come to his surface, and save me from having to tell him everything that Trina's done to me in the past week.

"You've been more… silent, than usual." he said.

I looked down, not wanting to look at his amazing blue-eyes.

"Uh…" I needed an excuse. 'Uh...' is _not_ an excuse.

"Plus, you don't even sing your lines in rehearsal, and you're spacing out, not playing the right keys, or anything!" he continued. I felt horrible.

"First off: I can't really sing 'cause of my sore throat, and second: homework has been stuffing my mind up. Stupid Linear Relationships in mathematics. Hehehe…" That sucked. I come up with the worst excuses.

Corey raised an eyebrow at me, suspiciously. "If you had a sore throat, why didn't you tell me? I have a full packet of Halls **(Don't own!)** that I bought last year. And we have the same classes, so you know you can start coming over do homework, right?"

I quivered at 'Halls.' I didn't like the cherry flavour they put in it, and plus, all it did was make my mouth all fuzzy. Though, I did like the idea of doing homework with Corey, and his house. More time to spend with him. Plus, if we finished early, we could play games and joke around with each other.

"You okay, Lanes? Your throat bothering you?" Crap. He saw I was deep in thought, and once again, his obliviousness mistakes me for having a sore throat… Everything today sucks. No, everything this week sucks!

"N-No, I was just think-" he pushes a finger onto my lips, shushing me as I start going red.

"Don't say anything, Lanes. You'll wreck your throat, and never be able to sing again!" he fretted.

He's cute when he worries too much.

"Core, that won't-" _Shut-up, Laney!_ Once again, he shushes me.

"Shhh! You never know, Lanes!" he warned again.

"Whatever," I say.

"I'll go get you a Hall," he says before zooming off.

I just fall to the ground. Lying on my back, shutting my eyes, tightly. Why'd he have to confront me? Now, I probably have to eat a disgusting Hall, right in front of him. Maybe I could just run out of the garage, and come back the next day, with the excuse of my Mum needing me to do chores. _Or Trina pissing me off while the twins were bragging about cheese, too busy to notice her…_

Corey comes back a few seconds later, and doesn't see me on the floor, and trips. He ends up head-butting me. Hard. I seethed in pain while KIn and Kon are laughing their cheesy butt's off at us.

I open my eyes, only to see Corey, smiling shyly. "Sorry, Lanes. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay! I just head-butted bad enough, and this weeks been crappy enough, already!" I snap, pushing him off of me and stand up, storming off to the couch, and flopped down on it. I wasn't one of those girls who'd storm off to their rooms, bawling their eyes out while screeching, "You don't love me!" or "I hate you!"

Kin and Kon stop laughing, while I feel something fairly light land on my lap. It was a _yellow_ Hall. I grab it and sniff it before putting it in my mouth.

That was after I noticed that it was Corey who gave me the Hall… How could I not of said 'Thank-you'?! I turn my head around, but he wasn't there… Instead, I heard footsteps going upstairs. It was obviously Corey, considering Kin and Kon were sitting on the stage.

I look at Kin and Kon, and give them a light smile. They stay expressionless. I felt like the world hated me. I felt like Corey hated me, when I loved him with all my heart…

I lay down on the couch, laying on my side while I shut my eyes. I needed a nap. Even if this was Corey's garage, I wasn't walking home. It was the middle of the day. (Plus, my house is haunted.)

Before I know it, I daze off into a dreamless sleep…


	2. Driven Away

**Before She Did.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Like, wake up and junk! Your, totes, drooling all over the couch!" The sickening voice echoed through my ears while I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Though, there was no drool. Liar.

"What…?" I asked her, tiredly. I somewhat felt a bit refreshed, but I was still a bit angry from earlier, when I was with Corey...

"Like, get scoot over! My #gross brother wanted me to tell you something important, and junk," Trina replied. I raised an eyebrow at her, suspiciously, before moving over a bit so that she could sit.

She sat down, but when she did, she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I sat there, uncomfortable.

"I feel sorry for what happened... NOT!" I was confused. What happened when I was asleep? Why did Corey go upstairs? To talk to Trina? Go to his room? To the washroom?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Like, that sucks. I thought he, totes, wanted me to rub in the situation, to, like, make it worse." she continued, "Well, here. I'll, tell you what happened."

I gulped nervously. Trina was always full of bad news. From trapping Nick Mallory and forcing him to date her, to sabotaging our Corey's plans, to picking on me. Everything about her, I hated. I looked back at Trina, who had a evil-looking smirk across her lips. The same smirk I see whenever she's teasing me.

"Like, Corey came up to my room, which I kicked her out of, so instead, he like, text messaged me. I was, like, going to ignore him and delete him from my contacts, but, like, when I heard that he wanted me to tell you, that he, totes, wants you out of the band, and junk. I was definitely in with his 'crazy plan that jus might work!' So, like, when he went to sleep, I decided to come down here, and, totes, break the good news to you!" Trina told me.

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to believe her or not. I kinda beleive her about Corey going to sleep, but the rest… Not really… I mean, I can easily see Corey kicking me out of the band after doing something like this… Breaking my heart on purpose… Not even caring, like he usually would care… And instead, replace me with a new bassist…

"Awwww… Don't cry… Wait. Crying really suits you. It makes your mascara run down your cheeks. Totally fabulous for a wimp, like you!" she added.

I immediately wiped my cheeks clean. How did I shed tears without even feeling them or knowing about it?And why am I so vulnerable?! This is frustrating. I shouldn't be _this_ emotional! I usually came up with a sarcastic reply, meaning that I didn't really care about what I just heard. But… It seems like I'm not able to do that anymore… Especially with Trina…

"Your a liar." I say, "Corey's not that cold. He's optimistic; he looks on the bright side of things. He'd always work things out when something went wrong…"

"Yeah, well, your ugly anger and sarcasm has finally knocked some sense into the dense idiot. He's changed. He no longer loves you; he, totes, hates you. He pushed the two foolish brothers, I call dorks, out of the garage as soon as he finished talking with me. Maybe if you weren't so, like, sarcastic and bossy, he would've actually been happy to fall in love with you,"

 _He no longer loves…_

That struck me hard… Now, I actually felt tears coming out of my eyes. Did he love me? Not just as a friend, but something more..? If he did, I know I've ruined my chances completely. Maybe she was right: if I wasn't so sarcastic, he would feel better about liking me…

"He can't just change personalities like that, can he?" I ask.

"Apparently, yes." she replied, letting a wicked laugh escape with it.

It was silent for a about a minute before Trina continued.

"Go."

"Uh?" I say.

"Go away. Your no longer a part of the band. Only fromage-band members allowed to be in this lame garage. Goodbye, Penn."

"I'm not leaving until I talk to Corey."

"He's asleep. If you wake him, I'll lock you in the cage I have in my closet that I, like, use for Hunky Nick Mallory!" she threatened. He manicured nails digged into my wrist as she did, causing me to heave in a breath of pain.

"He hates you, Penn. He told me and Mina, face-to-face, not too long ago."

Hell, she was getting to me. AGAIN! How does she do this?! I immediately, but embarrassedly, wiped my eyelids before any black tears could escape. I bet Trina's finding this as 'entertainment.'

"Why should I believe you?" I asked.

"You don't want to beleive it, since it breaks your heart and makes you too anxious for either it's true or not. It's true. All of it." she said, which I was having a hard time understanding. "He hates you. Your too bossy. Your too ugly. He could have whatever girl he wanted. A prettier girl. More girly than boyish. Longer and brighter hair. Your the opposite of everything he wants. He hated himself for falling in love with you."

I was biting my lip, so hard, I was sure that I could taste a bit of blood dripping from it. Though, I didn't stop. Plus, it was weird hearing her talk without saying 'like', 'totes', or 'junk'.

She was right… I was stubbernly short, short-haired, boyish, and had no figure…

"Yay, I, like, made you bleed, and junk!" she chanted.

I growled in anger at her happiness. Usually, I was happy to see other people happy, but when it came to Trina, I wish she were miserable, instead.

I lick the blood from my bottom lip, while Trina stood up.

I watched as Trina bent down, grabbing a case that was shaped of a guitar. I ran over to her, in attempt to grab the case from her, but she pushed me back with one hand.I ended up falling flat on my butt on the ground, while Trina was taking the instrument out of it's case.

But as soon as I saw the pale blue, I felt my heart race. That was _my_ bass-guitar! What was she doing with it?!

"What are you doing?!" I scream while pcking myself up off the ground.

"Like, destroying your bass, since your, totes, out of the band." she told me, before she held it over her head, and threw it down at the floor. I was forced to squeeze my eyes shut, while I could feel very, very small pieces of blue-painted wood splinters hit my face. I opened them up again, and I immediately fell to my knees.

Without a bass, I couldn't play in Grojband… A new one would've cost me around $100. I didn't trust Cliff's instruments after what happened with that guitar. I narrow my eyes at Trina, standing back up on my feet, and ran towards her.

I felt as if I were lit on fire. I _hated_ her. I felt like pulling her beautiful pink hair out of her head, and throwing it down on the floor. She's pissed me off so much.

"You monster!" I yell, while jumping out at her.

But, I was struck with pain. Pain in the face. I felt myself fall to the ground, hitting my head down on the floor, hard. Maybe even hard enough to give me a concusion.

Then, I felt a piercing hit me in the tummy, which I screamed in pain at.

I didn't feel anything else after that, so I took the chance to open my eyes.

Trina was stood over me, looking at me with demon-red eyes that were glaring into my soul like deadly daggers.

"YOU DARE TO HIT TRINA RIFFEN?!" she yelled. I could feel the angry vibe hitting m on the face. "GET OUT, BEFORE I BURN YOU INTO SHREDS!"

I struggled to stand up. The peircing punch I had recieved to my tummy was affecting my severly. I feel her grab onto my wrist, squeezng it tightly while she added in a much calmer voice, "Never come back here. I hate you. Corey hates you. Kin and Kon hate you. Go. Away."

I started crying, shamefully. As soon as she released my wrist, I ran. I ran faster than a extremely hyperactive Corey could. Faster than I thought I could ever run.

I didn't bother wiping away the make-up-stained tears while I ran. If everyone hated me, then wiping my face wasn't going to do anything to change their thoughts about me…

I reach my house, and unlock the door, and locked it behind me. I slid down, against it. My head went into my knees as my let it all out. I was broken…

I knew very well for a fact that I couldn't get over Corey. Ever. Even though he hates me, I know I'll always love him… My heart feels ripped apart. feels l ike it's struggling to keep beating for me.

I didn't know if I wanted to stay alive or not. Without Corey and the band… I'm nothing. I was a bassist. I'd play the coolest music… But, without that music, I had no actual purpose. I could try and go solo, but… I don't have an instrument anymore.

I get up from my spot, and unsteadily, walk into my kitchen. I've made my decision. Corey would be proud. All of them would be proud. I grabbed a napkin, a pen, and started writing down a sincere note…

 **Uh-oh Transition~!**

 **Corey's PoV**

I hear my sisters demonic screeches wake me up from my miserable sleep. What I did earlier had caused me to pass out. Not because of a concussion, but because of the fact that I pissed Laney off. I always seem to piss her off.

I went to my room to give her some space, and also because I couldn't stand staying in the same room with her. Even if she was asleep…

I get up and run to my door, wanting Trina's demonic screeches to stop. But just as I reach my door, it's silent. I stay still for a moment, and within that moment, I hear my garage door open, and Trina laughing like a maniac.

I open my door…

A shattered guitar on the floor. A literally-on-fire Trina… And no Laney… I had a idea of what happened, but I needed to be clear.

I run downstairs to Trina, grabbing onto her wrists, and asked her, frantically.

"What did you do?!"

"Like, I, totes, just broke Lamey's heart, and now, she quit the band. If you haven't, like, noticed, her bass is smashed, that was her. Nice way to break Lamey's heart, Garbage-Brother." she told me…

I felt sick to my stomach. Laney. She was gone… I run to the garage door and look down the street, there she is. Running, her hands clutching her stomach. I was too shoocked by the scene, that I couldn't call out to her…

"Like, be greatful. She was in #love with you. Now you won't, like, have to worry about kicking her out yourself."

She loved me...back…? I don't know if I should believe Trina on that, but…

I shove my sister into the wall, "But I do love her!"

"Aww, young love… Isn't it so #UGLY?!" she complained.

I ignored her: I had to get to Laney and fix this. I had to fix _everything…_ I ran out my garage, and down to her house.

Tears started to well up as my thoughts drifted to what Laney's reply would be… Would she reject, and hate me? Would she ignore me?

I finally, but eventually, reach her house, and bang on her door, desperately.

No reply...


	3. Knives and Broken Hearts

**A/N: SHOUTOUT to FallOutNerd: my Wattpad account is TheDeadNightGuard, like this one. You know you've found the right account when you find Before She Did in "Published Works." The Before She Did on there is actually complete, so if you're DYING to see the next two chapters after this one, then go right ahead. Anyway. This FanFic was supposed to have a song in it, but since its against the rules to post songs in FanFics on here, I'll have to take it out.**

 **Enjoy! Don't cry along the way ;)**

* * *

 **Before She Did**

 **Chapter 3**

I was so worried. Along with sadness, it was the only emotion I could feel.

I knocked on Laney's door, quickly and rushed... I hear things moving inside, but no reply came to my knocking...

I decide to knock again, but harder. Almost immediately, I hear metal, which frightened me.

"Lanes?! It's me, Corey!" I yell at the door while I, once again, started knocking again, banging harder. I push my face against the door window, and try to see if I can find her. No luck. All I can see is a doorway straight to the kitchen...

"G-Go away, _Corey!_ " I finally heard her voice yell. By the sound of her voice, she must've been REALLY upset! It was dry and cut. Plus, she's mad at me. I know that for sure since she used my full name. She never does that and...That hurts…

"Please, Lanes! W-We need to talk!" I beg. I was getting more eager to get to her, each second that passed by.

"Talk about what?! You being a successful heartbreaker?! No way!" She yelled through the door.

I then heard what sounded like a piece of metal fall to the ground. What could be metal? Uh oh... I immediately run to the beginning of the sidewalk, and with everything I had, I ran back to the door.

As I hit it, it flew straight open, and all I saw was Laney stood in front of me, shock and fear, along with tears, in her sad green eyes.

I felt chips of wood on my arms so I brush them off of my arms while I walk over to Laney. She backs away as I get closer, but while I was walking, my foot kicks something as it hits the ground. I looked down... A knife. A horrible, shiny knife. That's what she dropped... That's what made me go in here.

I bend down to pick it up, but before I can pick it up, Laney's hand beats me to it, and shocks me by pointing it at my direction. "Lanes!"

"C-Corey, stay away! I know you hate me, you don't have to rub it in anymore! If you wanted me out of the band, you could've just told me instead of getting your sister to do it for you! I don't want to li-" she sobbs when I shush her with my finger. I can't believe I shushed her while she has a knife that could kill me in an instant!

"I don't hate you, and I never did, and never will. You're my best friend, and the cutest girl I know. P-Please, don't do this...?" I say in my most hushed voice.

I was hoping she would feel better by what I said, but all she did was frown with anger and and growled, almost like a demon.

"You're a bad liar, Corey!"

"I'm not lying: Trina's lying! Everything she said, was never true! You're my best friend, and I don't want it to end like this!" I plead, falling to my knees.

Her arm swiped right in front of me, scaring me. She almost killed me! With her knife...

She looked at the knife, then me, and started crying more heavily. I got back up on my feet, keeping my distance from her.

Soon she moved her hands and pointed the knife at her heart! Wait, WHAT?!

"G-Goodbye, Corey!" She breathes in. NO! NO! NO!

I immediately lunged at the knife and struggled to pull it away from her. She was stronger than I thought she was. I groaned loudly while I pulled back as hard as I could.

She quickly lets go and I go flinging back, landing on the broken-down door. I don't just feel the splinters from the door dig into my back; I feel the knife, too. I look to my arm and I see the knifes only landed on my arm forcefully, making a slight cut in my arm. But it was still deep enough for me to bleed.

I pushed the knife away while I sat up and stood onto my feet. Laney looked terrified...

"C-Corey... I-I'm sorry... I'm a bad person... You deserve a better bassist than me... P-Please... I've already hurt you enough... I don't wanna hurt you more..." She cried.

I'm close enough to grab onto her, so I put my hands on her shoulders and pull her close to me. Not caring if the pain and blood from my arm was flowing down my arm. She stares me in my eyes while my hand wipes underneath her eyes, getting rid of the running makeup.

Before I know it, I'm leaning in, getting closer and closer to her lips. She notices and doesn't back away, which didn't stop me. Her eyes start shutting, and to make a bit less awkward, I shut mine as well.

We kissed.

It was light at first, before it deepened. She was crying during the kiss, which also made me cry.

I almost lost her. She would've been dead if I wasn't here. Grojband would've been over... My life would've been ruined and empty without her...

I pulled away from her a minute later. I wiped away her tears once again while pulling her close, hugging her tenderly. My head rested on top of hers.

I've never done this before. Never. And it felt good to be comforting her. But it felt horrible that she wasn't feeling good.

I knew it was time I finally told her. After almost losing her, I wasn't going to wait until the next time this happened. Because next time, I could be too late, and she'd be gone forever.

And plus, you don't just kiss your best friend when they're upset unless you love them that much.

I took a deep breath while I finally admit, "I love you, Lanes."

I felt her stiffen from hearing that. But she just hugged me tighter, "I love you too, Core."

I pull her head up and kiss her again. She kissed back immediately.

All that nagged at my mind now, was Trina. She was going to pay. Big time. The talent show was tomorrow, and I knew exactly what I was going to do.

It was definitely a crazy plan that just might work!


	4. The Show Must be Ruined?

**A/N: Next chapter is the last? I'm not sure. There was supposed to be a sequel to this in the works, but it kind of makes more sense to just continue on with the story, doesn't it? This is the longest chapter in the story with a total of 2,059 words! (Not including this A/N.) Enjoy.**

 **The song in here was taken out, but is in the copy of this story on Wattpad.**

* * *

 **Before She Did**

 **Chapter 4**

Laney's PoV

I'm still very emotional after what happened, along with being mad at myself for trying to kill myself. Why would I do that?! Was I that goddamn crazy?!

I'm heard Corey whimper in pain; I was right in the process of wrapping up the cut on his arm. But I was kinda just gazing into his amazing, blue eyes the entire time instead of bandaging his arm.

The fact that he almost got himself killed by taking that knife off of me was heavily, flattering. Luckily, it landed on his arm and did a minor cut, which saved him. If it had done worst, I would've killed myself anyway. I can't live without him.

We were still at my house, but now in the lounge. I wasn't staying here long. Especially with a broken front door. You never know what could happen, so that's why I'm sleeping over at Corey's house until Kin fixes the door.

I haven't told him that yet, but I will tomorrow when he arrives for the talent show.

"L-Lanes... It hurts!" Corey screamed. I put my hand on his cheek, "I'm done, silly." I say, with a small smirk. He chuckles embarrassedly while sitting up properly.

He's so cute. Jeez, how many times do I have to say that? But I can't help myself; he's finally mine. MINE! I could call him 'cute' outloud, and not just in my mind. And he would just make me feel more flattered, like he always does.

"T-Thanks, Lanes." He said. I smiled. I take my hand away from his cheek while I blush lightly, "No problem," Only to have him grab my hand and take it all the way behind him, which made me lunge forward at him, making our lips touch.

Cheeky. But cute.

He lets go of me and I just fall into his arms, flattered. "Cutie."

I guess I'm a cutie, too, now.

 **-The next day Transition-**

Change of plans for the talent show; I made lyrics! Corey said I should use them at the talent show to ruin Trina's reputation and get her grounded! Of course, I'm in! Trina's going down!

I'm in the garage, on the Groj Couch, waiting for Corey to comeback with the lemonade he insisted he make. I had no problem waiting... Until now.

"Like, look who came back to the Garbage-Band!" I swear the mere sight of her makes me wanna burn that sickening pink hair into a disgusting black pile of ashes.

I ignore Trina, and continue watching TV.

"Leave her alone."

Oh, thank Groj!

Trina scoffed before sashaying away from me. Corey came and sat next to me while putting the lemonade in front of us.

"Are you okay?" He asked silently.

"Yeah, but if she had been here longer, you'd see her with black, burnt hair." I say.

He laughed before hugging onto me lightly, "Just wait 'til the Talent Show. My dad will be so pissed, he'll ground her for sure."

I smiled. "I'd like to see her face when Nick finds out how much she's really a brat." I say while grabbing my lemonade and sipped it.

This was one of the many reasons why I love Corey. I could tell him whatever I wanted, and he wouldn't be judging me for it. And when it was something really important, (not counting on how I ask how he's going to get lyrics) he'd either comfort me or understand.

As soon as I put my quarter-full glass of lemonade down, the garage door opens and two very familiar shadows come lunging at me. The next thing I know, I hear Corey laughing and feel myself pushed to the ground while being squeezed into the tightest hug ever given by Kin and Kon.

"LANEY, ARE YOU OKAY?!" They screeched at me.

I couldn't reply, I couldn't breathe and I needed my lungs to talk. I let out a quiet, dying scream while I started turning blue.

"Guys! Not too tight!" Corey screeched while pulling Kin by the legs, off of Kon.

Eventually, the boys got the message and they jumped off of me. I gasped for air once they were off of me, while Corey was next to me and was picking me up, and placing me back on the couch.

"WE KILLED HER!" Kon screamed, frantically. "SHE'S DYING A SLOW, PAINFUL DEATH!" Kin continued.

"Boys... I'm okay..." I breathe out between deep breaths.

All of a sudden, the twins started jumping up and down with happiness.

Silly.

A minute later, I had fully regained my breath and was stood up again.

"So," Kin started off, "Have you and Corey confessed yet?"

I blushed. Just as I was about to speak, an arm wrapped around me.

"Actually, Kin," Corey said, "I'll show you the answer to that."

I looked up at Corey, confused. What did he mean by 'show you the answer'?

Before I knew it, a pair of lips were on mine. Corey's lips. The twins were squealing with pure happiness as I eventually kissed back.

He pulled away a minute later, and I was just stood there, gazing at him.

"YOU TWO ARE SO ADORBS!" Kon squealed.

"Shut up," Corey laughed out, blushing darkly as he spoke.

"Shouldn't you Groj-Nerds be getting ready for your lame-o gig and junk?" a voice growled behind me. Kin glared at her before pulling out a bubblegum-gun, and blasting it at her.

It got stuck in her hair! We all laughed while she screamed in complete horror and ran upstairs.

"Even though that was funny, she had a point. Let's rock this gig!"

Corey cheered while zooming off with the twins. I walked into the bathroom and started getting ready.

 **Sometime Later Transition~!**

 **Corey's PoV**

Me and the twins were sat down on the Groj-Couch, all ready for the Talent Show. Laney hadn't come down yet and I was starting to get worried. After what happened, I kinda don't trust her being alone. Yet again, I can't stalk her every move.

"Where's Laney?" Kon asked, stuffing, yet another, piece of cheese down his throat.

I looked up at the bathroom door from where I was seated, and eventually, got onto my feet and started walking up to the bathroom.

 **Laney's PoV**

I heard a knock on the door.

"Lanes, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, Core. I'm okay. I'll be out in five," I reply back to him after a moment.

"Uh, okay," he replied back, unconvinced.

I don't blame him. I gave him quite a scare yesterday, so him being all worried for me just makes me feel cared for.

 **Sometime later AGAIN transition~!**

I come out of the bathroom, shyly. I was ready.

In a dress…

I hardly ever wore dresses, and when I did, I'd wear them with tights or leggings underneath. This time, I wasn't wearing anything to cover up my legs, and it felt weird to have my legs bare. Not counting the pageant I entered.

I walked down the stairs, and the first thing I saw was Corey, falling down to the ground with hearts floating over his face, and the twins laughing nonstop at him.

I giggled while I walked over to him and bent down a bit, staring down at his face.

A moment later, he snapped out of his trance and saw me.

"H-Hey, Lanes...You look pretty..." He mumbled shyly while sitting up. I giggled a bit while sitting next to him.

"You two are so adorbs!" Kon and his brother yelled out while squealing. I saw Corey's face go dark red as well as mine did.

"So... How's a quick band practice sound before we leave…?" I asked everyone awkwardly after it went silent.

"Good idea," Corey smiled as he jumped over to the stage and grabbed his guitar, strumming each string all at once. Kin and Kon on the other hand, just rolled like they were balls over to the stage. I just walked.

Boring me. Awesome me.

 **At the Talent Show Transition~!**

 **Trina's PoV**

Totes, I am so excited to see my lame brother go up to the groggy stage so I can put my plan into action!

I can't believe I actually broke Lamey's heart. Usually, she scares me with her toughness. But, like, I won, so that's all that matters at the moment!

But that's not why I'm here. I'm here so I can put my plan into action. Like I said earlier.

Minsky was over the stage, and was, like, making sure that everything was in place for when Corey came out.

Like, hurray!

#cornerdsintrouble!

I sat down next to hunky Nick Mallory. I was going to win him tonight.

Totes, I would act all sad to what happens to Corey, and Nick would, like, comfort me and I'd make him mine!

 **~What's Trina Planning?!~**

 **Corey's Pov**

Things didn't seem right tonight. They just didn't. We have been here for almost an hour, and I found out my sister was here, too. Only to be next to Nick, thank Groj.

Laney tapped me on my shoulder.

"Somethings up," she said worriedly.

"I know, Lanes. I noticed. Don't worry, though," I say to her, "I'm sure it's just this place's mood being full of nervousness that's making us uncomfortable."

She smiled lightly, and I smiled back, "Okay, Core."

"Up next, is GROJBAND!"

Kin and Kon appeared behind me and Lanes, and we all smiled determinedly.

"Let's rock!" I say before we all walk onto the stage.

 **Trina's PoV**

Ha! This was it! Grojband is going to be OVER in a few minutes. For good! At least I was able to get that 'fake bubble gum' out of my hair.

My phone buzzes; it's Mina. I answer it.

Mina: Trina! What now?

Me: Drop it when they finish their performance. And make sure it's Corey.

Mina: What about Laney?

Me: It's LAMEY. And no, not her. Just Corey.

I hang up on her, and start watching their performance with disgust.

Lamey stood in front of the crowd, and, like, the first thing she did, was glare at me. I stuck my tongue out at her, and she looked away. Ha!

Soon enough, Lamey, like, finished her lame old song, or whatever.

All around me, people were, totes, cheering. PERFECT! I grabbed out my phone and dialed Minsky's number!

"NOW!" I yelled.

 **Laney's PoV**

I had my eye on Trina the entire time. She was up to something. I watched her throughout the crowds, and I could barely hear an audible "Now!"

A cell phone fell onto my head. A blue one. I looked up.

Mina.

She seemed unaware and...

I looked over at Corey, who was strumming riffs on his guitar for the audience, totally unaware of what was about to happen to him.

No. Not him. First me, then him?!

I kick off my low heels, and rushed over to Corey, about to push him down quickly. But he saw me, and smiled widely, throwing off his guitar and catching me, pulling me into a kiss.

The crowd went wild, and I almost lost myself in the kiss, but I could see the ceiling. Something was falling!

As quickly as I can, I pull away from the kiss and grabbed his collar, throwing him off into the crowds arms.

I looked up, and as soon as I did, screams of terror could be heard from all around the gymnasium.

I was struck with pain, and my weak legs brought me to the ground. I could barely see, and once my vision unblurred, I saw Corey with tears rolling down his eyes, holding me in his arms, calling my name.

I wanted to respond, but was taken away by unconscious. Everything went black. Everything went silent.

The last thing I heard were the sirens of an ambulance.


	5. Is She?

**A/N: Sorry for such a late update. I got sunstroke over the weekend and its gotten worse today. Anyway, this is the last chapter. Sequel should be out in a month or so, since I have other stories that I need to focus on for a little while.**

* * *

 **Epilogue: Is She Dead...?**

 **Corey's PoV**

Why her? Why not me? Hasn't she been through enough lately? Is it finally over? Forever? I hope not.

I look down at her. She's laying in my arms, hardly moving. The only things that move is her chest, her eyes opening and closing time-to-time, and the blood that is slowly dripping down her forehead. Okay, that doesn't count. Her eyes gaze up at me as her eyes opened every now and then. She's confused. I am, too.

Who and why did whoever do this do this?

Laney mumbles something, but it was too slurry. It was about five syllables, though. She mumbles again, but more clearer this time.

"I lo...you, Cor..." I start crying again. Same with the twins.

"I love you too, Lanes." I say as I bring her into my chest. Everyone had evacuated the gym and I watched Trina fake an injury to distract the paramedics, so it was only me, Laney, Kin, and Kon.

Kon held onto his brother, "W-Will she be okay?"

I am unsure. She's been drifting in and out of consciousness constantly. With no available paramedics, I knew I will have to do something...

"K-Kin..." I whimper, "Do you have your first aid kit with you?"

He nods, "Right here, bro," he throws a red-orange coloured kit at me with the labeling, 'Grojband's Aid Kit'.

I lay Laney down on the wooden stage floor, and she shifted a bit, but not enough for her to be 'alive'. I open the kit-

"Corey, calm down," Kin instructs, "You gotta find her wound before you give her a bandage."

"It is obviously on her head." I say, taking out the bandage he has just mentioned.

"Corey!" Kon yells.

I sigh. They are right.

"It's on her head, but _where_ on her head?" Kin said, and I shot a smile at him. I put the bandage down and scooted over to her head, and gently brought it onto my lap. She winces, and I shush her. I run my hands through her hair to try find her 'booboo'. (Yes. He's still calling wounds 'booboos'.)

It is hard. Her hair is the exact same colour of blood, so trying to find spots of blood is entirely impossible.

I know instead of looking for blood, I will have to feel for it. Bloods a liquid, right? Or is it a solid?

Stop it, Corey! The girl you love is about to die! Stop fooling around!

After a few moments, I find her wound, and it is worst than I thought.

Kin and Kon gasp, "Bro! That cut can only be caused by one thing!"

"What?!" I ask.

They do a dramatic pause. Seriously. -.-

"A metal, pink slipper!" They shout. (I was stumped. Didn't know what else to do. XD) It echoes around the gymnasium, and as it echoes, I feel rage fill me.

Only ONE person has those metal slippers. No one else.

Trina.

I look back down at Lanes and pick out antiseptics or whatever you call them, and start wrapping up her head, with Kin and Kon's help.

 **Sometime later transition~!**

 **Trina's PoV**

I am, totes, about to #squeal! But I know I can't when there's, like, totally ugly police and useless paramedics around. Without them being able to attend to, like, Lamey, she'll, totes, lose too much blood and #die! Grojband will, like, be #destroyed! But that means I'll have to, totes, think up another scheme to get rid of dumb Cornerd.

And possibly those two twins.

The useless paramedics left, and I, like, snook away, and back into the smelly-armpit gym. As I suspected, the lame-o Grojbandian's are at the death stage, hovered like winkly vultures around their ugly bassist.

I, like, walk over to them, and fake-cry.

"Grojband...I'm sorry about your ug- bassist…"

They turn their tiny heads and glare at me. "Stop acting sappy. We know you did it." one of the twins say. Kin, I think he is. Ewww. Nerd.

I, totes, don't say anything, but stand there bored for a few minutes.

Once the fat twins move, I get a view of ugly Lamey.

All of a sudden, I am horrified.

Her head being wrapped up, and the sad look on her face.

Corey then takes her into his arms, and keeps her safe from me.

...What have I done…?

I look at the twins, and they're shocked. I shock them even more when I start crying.

Corey looks at me, and goes wide eyed. He's the only one that knows about my past...He's probably forgotten it through all of my evils acts towards him…

I run out the gymnasium, screaming, "It was me!"

 **Corey's PoV**

What…was all that about? Trina crying at what she's done?

I look to Kin and Kon, who are as shocked as I am.

Laney moves a bit, and all of a sudden I don't feel comfortable here.

"Let's go," I say, while picking Laney up, and running out with the twins to an emergency exit in the gym.

We get to my house, and sit down in the garage. "Can we...sleep over?"

Kon asks. I nod my head. They squeal while I bring Laney to the Groj-couch, and wrap her up in a blanket. She was half-awake, again. I see her look at me. I smile. She smiles back.

She'll be okay.

Me and the twins sit down on the floor, and start watching TV.

...

Kin and Kon fall asleep. I'm the only one awake. I can't sleep. It sucks. Bags are forming underneath my eyes as time passes by.

I moved from the middle of the floor, to the couch. Laney was sleeping on. The smile from earlier is still on her face.

It's 2:37am. Trina isn't home. What happened? She cried! That NEVER happens to her! The only time I recall that happening is when she threw away Pinkcredible and from all the rejections from Nick.

Wait...

Oh, Groj...Now I remember what happened...

"H-Hey, Core,"

Arms wrapped around my neck, not threateningly, but gently. The vibe was familiar, and I knew it was my Lanes.

I turn my head, and she's gazing at me sleepily.

"Are you okay, Lanes?" I ask her. "Y-Yeah,"

All of a sudden, one of the doors open and a dark shadow walks in. Feminine figure, and it made me think it was a ghost. The door shuts, and she walks by, towards the stairs. The light of the T.V flashed her, and that was when I got overprotective.

It was Trina.

Her figure went dark again, and paying no attention to us, she continued up the stairs and into her room.

Lanes looked at me, "What's up with her?"

"I don't know, but she was crying earlier." I lied. I felt horrible, but I had to. It was family stuff. Even if Laney, Kin, and Kon were already family, it was just too... You get what I mean.

"Huh," she just said, looking unsure, like always. She always knows what's up.

She yawns. I smile lightly before sitting next to her on the couch, and bring her onto my lap and cuddle her gently. I gently kissed her forehead and she quickly blushed under the t.v's light.

She got comfy in my arms and slowly, her eyelids started dropping.

Before she was about to fall asleep, I heard her say, "I love you, Corey."

I smiled as my heart thumped loudly, "I love you more, my Lanes."

I felt her lips on my cheeks before resting on my chest again, and after a few seconds, her breathing became steady and she was asleep. I was blushing as I drifted off.

 **The End?**

 **(Nope)**


End file.
